Stories Of Millions
Stories of Millions is a fanfic written by Grimm Master. Plot Hello, Grimm Master speaking. You guys might know who I have 100, something OC's right? Well very few make in into fan-fictions. I wright a lot about Taylor and Martin, my second Favorite ship, (Behind Scythe and Poem). So I decidEd why not have a fan-fix about ALL of them? Each chapter is a little story about two-five characters. Enjoy! Characters Grimm Masters oc If I listed all my characters, it would be longer then the fanfiction it's self. Scythe (And I wonder what chapter i will put him in and I wonder want it is about?) Taco/Grimm Master. (I will apper if you I need to catch you up on things. On things that happened before the story. I will be put as Taco, and somewhere in the end, Queen Taco.) If your OC is friend/roommate/Love interest/family member OR you just think this is awesome and want you character to be in it, please ask for them to be in it A Princess and a knight Abelia walked the halls of EAH with her best friend/cousin, Brenda. The two walked in to the castleterria and sat at there normal table. Ethan Knightly plopped down besides the, and said, "Hello Ladies. Hey ABBY." Abelia turned red with aanger. "The name is ABELIA!" She yelled. "Sorry." Ethan said. He always called her Abby, even thought she hated it. Brenda glared at him. She was very close with her cousin and she knew what she hated and what she liked. "Ethan, you may be a knight. BUt sometimes, I will use my Princess Powers. The powers that I can control any of my subjects." Abelia said. "I'm not you subject..." Ethan nervously said. He some what sounded like Porky Pig. "WELL YOU ARE NOW! LEAVE!" Abelia yelled again. Ethan backed away. "Yes..." He said. Abelia turned to her cousin. "Why don't I use that more often?" Ethan was always a normal guy. He wasn't even a knight and was chosen to be the knight. He sometimes started to question his life choices. Was he really safe with Abelia. More likely not. "I say knight to much." He said. "What?" His roommate, Fastest Charming asked. "Nothing." Ethan sat in the enchanted forest. He left a letter, a secret letter this time. (Taco's here. In Abs diary, finds a note from Eth telling her to met him in the enchanted forest, and he signs his name. This time, he doesn't) He heard the steps of ballet shoes and the clops of paws. Abelia appeared with her pet tiger, Pure, on a lease. "What do you want know. You always are meeting me here." She said. Pure looked up at Ethan and glared some how. Abelia wasn't to found of that human, and she trusted her human. "I'm sorry once again. And I would like to make the confession that I like you." Ethan said. "You think I'm that dumb to have not figured it out? Please it's some obvi. And you really don't have to apologies every time in private. Endless there's another reason I came here." Abelia said. Ethan started to blush. She wasn't dumb at all and to figured out that there's something else. "I was wondering if we could go to the movies like on a date..." He said. Abelia glared at him a picked up the small guy. "NO! Plus i'm like a foot taller then you. GOOD BYE!" She said, putting him on a tree. "That's the girl I fell on love with." Ethan said. "Shut up." Abelia says. Just and excuse for Taco to write a love story about the of ship Pythe (It's Taco here. Yah. Poem and Scythe is my favorite ship. So I needed this. So Poem and Scythe are dating yet Common Sense hates his guts.) Poem had been acting weirdly lately. Common Sense had noticed this, and she was going to find out why. Poem hadn't seemed board out of her mind when listing to C.S lectures, but as if she was some where else. She didn't go on and on about Scythe and why C.S shouldn't hate him. Something was odd about Poem then. Poem walked in her dorm and fell onto her bed. "Hello, Poem." C.S said. "Oh hey Common Sense." Poem said dreamly. "What's been going on lately." C.S asked again. "Not much just same old boring school." Poem said ending with a daydream sigh. "Something happened, and I won't to know WHAT!" C.S said. Poem looked around. "Nothing happened..." She said. "SOMETHING HAPPENED!" C.S yelled. "Well what ever happened, I'M NOT TELLING YOU." Poem said. The next day at lunch, Poem wasn't to happy with C.S. She didn't sit where she normally sits, because of her. "Hey, Poem." A voice said. "If your Common Sense, leave me alone." Poem said grumbly. "Do I sound like C.S?" The voice asked. Poem looked up at the person speaking to her. It was Scythe. "Oh. It's you. Sorry." She said. Scythe sat down next to her. "Whats with C.S?" He asked. "I have been acting odd lately and when I don't tell her gets mad at me. Can't I have a secret?" Poem said. C.S had been sitting to tables behind the two. "I think I just found you secret." She said to her self. Poem Walked into her rooming singing to her self. "La De. La de da. It's only me. It's only you." She sang. "Poem. Can I speak to you." C.S said. "About what?" Poem asked. "Your little secret." C.S answered. Poem glared at her. "Do you think I want to talk to you about anything?!" She said. "Nope. Why else wouldn't you sit with me at lunch! And I think I cracked your little secret." C.S Said. "Then what is it?" Poem asked. "You tell me." Poem signed. "I am..." She started. "DATING SCYTHE!" C.S finished. "YOU REALLY WANT TO GO! YOU REALLY WANT HIM TO GO!" C.S yelled. "Nope." Poem said and started humming to herself. (I need more BUT THERE IS NO MORE OF THIS CHAPTER!) The Whether Girl and The Rich Girl Raini Whether sat at her vanity, brushing her teal and blonde hair. Violet Liddle, her roommie entered the room and fell onto her bed. Beside being hated by her, Raini acturly knew very much about her friend. "Romance not going well?" Raini asked. Vi looked up and nodded. "Hey, their are many fish in the sea. Or England. I bet theirs some guy out their for yah." Raini said. Vi looked up at her roonies smile. Maybe Raini wasn't that mad after all. "Raini, you've never told me much about you." Violet said. Raini snickered. 'Cause you told be not to tell you much about me." She said. "Oh. Well do you know my middle name?" Violet asked. Raini thought for a moment. "Alice? Lily? Margret?" Raini guessed. "My full name is Violet Margret Henrietta Liddle." Violet said. "First name comes from my Grandma, Margret form my mother, and Henrietta from my dad." "Guess my full name." Raini said. "Raini Sunny Cloudy Whether?" Violet asked. Raini shoke her head. "Raini Rani Weather Whether." Raini said. Violet laughed at her friends weird name. "You know, i really under esmented you. Your pretty cool." Violet said. "I'm not mad like the reast of them. I'm only half of twice as mad as them." Raini said, tipping an invisable hat. Violet laughed agian.Maybe having a mad roommate wasn't such a mad thing. He's got his head in the clouds, and she's stuck looking at tiaras Sharpay "Jazzy" Hook yawned as her roommate/BFFA, Princess Eschangier, looked at tiaras. "How about the gold one? No the DIAMOND one! Wait, the emerald looks nice!" Princess said, holding up the three tiaras to Jazzy. "They're all nice. Now can I go?" Jazzy asked. She was halfway asleep and board out of her mind. Shopping was not a nice thing to spend today. Fighting with swords? Yes. Snapping peoples next? Yes. Torturing Freedom? Yes. Shopping? Hex no. And defiantly NOT for princess stuff. Princess glared at Jazzy. "You have to stay, ''Sharpay." She said. Her friend hated when she was called Sharpay. Jazzy squinted her eyes. "You are messing with the WRONG pirate!" She yelled. She pulled out her sword and pointed it in Princess face. Princess started to back up as the pirate girl put her sword back. Jazzy smiled as Princess ran out of the store, horrified. Perfect. She thought. Cloud White sat at the Hocus Latte, waiting for his BGF, Sharpay to come. Jazzy appered around the corner and saw Cloud sitting their, waiting for her. She sat down at the table where he was sitting and asked, "What do you want?" Cloud them couldn't speak. He didn't have the strength to talk yet. Jazzy rolled her eyes and stode back up. "Hey, thanks for getting me my favorite and paying, but if your going to waist my time, I might as well just go and watch Princess look at tiaras. Which is even WORSE." What's with the curseing and the blessing? Jewel Diamonds, Jaiden Toads, Aurora G., and Ashley Pitch watched from their table in the beanstalk baker, as Filmar Holle was (trying) to flirt with Diamanda fairy. Jewel brusted out laughing, spitting her blue berry muffin all over her friends. Ashley Wiped the muffin of her peach checks and continued to eat her pumpkin muffin. Diamanda looked at the foursome and glared. Jaiden rolled his eyes. Dia hated him with all her heart. She whispered something to Filmar and he smiled slyly. The two walked over to where Jewel was sitting and asked, "Want to see some of our magic?" Jaiden looked at Jewel, and Aurora glanced at Ashly. "We have to go now, sorry!" Jaiden said pulling Jewel out of the bakery, fallowed by Ashley and Aurora. Jaiden seemed paralyzed, just starring out into space with wide eyes. Jewel looked at her cousin and said, "Is everything O.K J?" She asked. Her cousin looked at her and answered, "Just thinking of Diamanda and Fimar doing magic near us, scares me. Ashley snickered. "Please, those two don't have the BRAIN to do anything HARMFULL." She said. What the four didn't realize was Dia and Filmar were behind them, listening to what they were saying. "No brain, eh?! I have magic!" Diamanda said and the four turned around. A burst of light came shutting in their direction, knocking them into a near bye river. Dia snickered and slapped her hands together. "I think I did my job." She said, walking away. Ashley pocked her head out of the water, a lion pad on it. "Stupid." She said. Four Charmings with something in their hair Fabulous Charming tied up her jade green rollerskates. She pulled her blonde hair back into a pony tail and started slidding down the Charming hall. Unlike the grand hall and others, the charming hall had no carpet, perfect for rollerskating. Lost in the moment, Fab didn't noticed her brother, Fierce, coming out of his room. "FAB! STOP!" He yelled. Fab skated past him and turned around. "WHAT?" She asked. Her other brother, Fearless exicted his room at the end of the hall, right where a giant window was. He stood right in front of the window, and with Fab looking back, she didn't noticed him. She bubmed into her brother, knocking them both out the window and down to a giant mud pille. "FAB!" Fearless yelled. Fab smiled and got out of the mud pile. Fearless was asleep in his bed, and Fab had a great pla. One she had down many times before, but this would be great. She put five plastic spiders in her brothers hair and sat on the side of his bed. Fearless woke up to see his blonde sister waiting for him. "Fear, theirs a spider in your hair." She said. Fearless screamed like a little girl and ran around like crazy. Fab laughed and left the room. Fab woke up the next day and looked in the mirror. Instead of her curly blonde hair, she had neon pink hair. "FEARLESS!" She yelled. He entered his sisters room. He snickered. "How'd you like THAT." Fearless asked. "I acturly kind of like it. Bad prank brother, bad prank. I'm acturly HAPPY would didthis. Unlike what i did to you." Fab laughed. This was life with three brothers. Nimble, Nimble, Nimble, and Nimble Eve sat on the top of her parents house, eating a piece of pizza. "EVE JACKLYNN NIMBLE, GET DOWN HERE!" Eve's mother, Mary yelled. "NAH." Eve yelled back. "ELIZABETH! GET YOUR SISTER DOWN." Mary yelled again. Elizabeth came out and looked up at her sister on the roof. "Mom, I think you should let Eve be. You know what she gets. AND her friend is a princess, so I would just leave her alone." Elizabeth answered. "EVE, GET DOWN HERE." Mary yelled agian "BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" Eve yelled back. Dawn ran out to see her sister on the roof, her mom yelling and her other sister just standing there. "This reminds me... of on time." Elizabeth said. Ten-year old Dawn looked at her oldest sister in confusing, and watched as Liz just stared off into space. "EVE, GET DOWN HERE!" A Mary in Liz's flash back yelled. The Rest of this is still being written.Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Grimm Master Fan fiction